Terrible Things
by AikaReimr
Summary: Based on the theory that Marshall Lee and Fionna have kids, namely Finn and Marceline. Curious about their mom, whom they've never met, the two ask about her to their dad. Marshall tells their story. Marshall Lee x Fionna, and maybe a hint of Marcy x Bubblegum and a pinch of Finn x Flame Princess around the end chapter/s. :)
1. Chapter 1

"Dad?" Finn walked over towards him along with Marceline. "Can we ask you something?"

"Sure thing, bud." He answered with a smile, showing the tip of his fangs. "About what?"

The two looked at each other, elbowing back and forth. Their dad huffed. "Come on you two. Spill it out." He crossed his arms together. Finn and Marceline just kept quiet instead. "Hey, I can't answer if you don't ask." He said, as he floated back a little and rested his head on his arms. "Mushroom war? Land of Aaa before it became the land of Ooo? The Night-o-sphere? Your uncle Petrikov's sudden madness outbreak? BMO?" He asked. They both shook no. _What could it be that these kids want?_ "Then what?"

" _About mom..._" Marceline finally let out, after mustering up the courage to say it.

"Dad," Finn added, "we know it's not really a good topic for us to be asking you out of the blue, but-"

"I know," he said as his smile faded. After a little while, he wasn't even floating anymore. "It's okay.." he took a deep breath. Marshall had always hated talking about this, about _her_, and his kids knew he did. But they just had to ask. No matter how painful it may be for their dad.

He closed his eyes. _Come on, it's already been years since then and not once have they asked, nor have I mentioned anything about their mom._ He opened his eyes again, looking at both Marceline and Finn. _They've surely been holding it back for all this time.. It's about time I've told them what they deserve to know. _

"Alright." He looked down, "What do you wanna know about her?" They sat down along with him, "_Everything_."

He sighed. "I'll start from the beginning then." He stood up and floated into the couch, gesturing the two to follow, and so they did. Marshall held their shoulders, they could see the pain in his eyes. He smiled and gripped tighter.

"You know, when you two were born, me and your mom were so happy." He giggled and looked at Marceline. "When you came out your mother took you into her arms and kept raising you up, shouting _'Sweet crinckles.. THIS IS AMAAAAZING! Look Marshall! She's so marshy! Mar..shy? Marcy..?'_ Then she looked back at me with her teary, snotty face." Marshall sneered. "And that's how we got your name.. _Marceline_." He pulled them closer, "Man.. you guys are teenagers already.." he sighed.

"You see, by the time I was your age I'd give anything to fall in love truly. It was all I could think. Back then, I was a bad boy. The meanest of the mean. I had a girlfriend at that time, quite older than me. Ashley was her name, she was much worse of a bad girl."

Ashley and Marshall were out messing with some fluffy people. It was always fun for them, bullying and all. Seeing how superior you were.

Marshall smiled. "That's when I met your mother, _Fionna_."

Wearing a white bunny hoodie, topped with a blue, longsleeve shirt. A cat was sitting beside her. Ashley approached them quietly, and took off Fionna's hood. Marshall followed her.

"Hey!" The cat shouted. The two simply laughed. Fionna placed her hood back and fixed her things into her bag and nodded to the cat.

"It's fine, Cake. Let's just go." She said, standing up.

"But Fionna-" the cat argued. The girl looked back at her and smiled, then started walking. The cat, or _Cake_, stood up as well and started to follow her.

Ashley floated over to them. "Where you going, chickidy?" Fionna ignored her and kept walking. Ashley floated back to Marshall and whispered "This is gonna be fun." Before anything else, she took off and grabbed Cake.

"Cake!" Fionna shouted.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" Ashley grinned mischievously.

Fionna almost jumped to get Cake back, but Marshall held onto her bag and took it from her. He laughed and threw the bag to Ashley, while Cake was dropped for him to catch.

"Let's see what's in the bag.." she opened it and threw everything out. "LAME!" She laughed. "Nothing but garbage, babe!"

"Hahaha! Guess we'll just have to go with her kitty-cat." He teasingly spoke.

Cake squirmed and stretched, "Oh get your dirty hands off me!" Finally getting half of her body free, she shouts to Fionna. "I'm okay, baby!"

Marshall laughs some more and changes his form into a demon, increasing his size. He hugs Cake tightly with an evil smirk.

Fionna runs towards them, "Cake! Hold on, I'm coming!" She cries out.

Marshall paused and gave out a smile to his kids "Fionna was the girl of my dreams. The most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen. I could even still remember the time she said _'Marshall, can I tell you a wonderful thing? I can't help but notice you staring at me. I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe, I can tell by your eyes that you're inlove with me.'_ That was a while before I.." His eyes showed off the sadness he was feeling, "... proposed."

"How sweet, dad" Marceline sarcastically said, trying not to laugh. "How did the story even end up from _you and your ex bullying mom_ to _cheesy-weesy-mom&dad-lovey-dovey_?" She bursted.

"Also, if mom was so important to you, why were you being mean to her?" Finn questioned him with a tone. "In fact, why are you ruining our image of your younger self for us, dad?"

Marceline laughed. "I don't know, Finn. Dad's younger self still seems pretty cool for me." She winks.

"Well, what could you do? I was a bad boy." He laughed and looked back at Finn. "Now son, I'm only telling you this because life can do _terrible things_."

OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO

_**disclaimer**. Ok, so I based the story from _the song "Terrible Things by Mayday Parade" and yes, _most of the lines were taken from the lyrics. You gotta admit, that song was damn heart breaking. **I totally** ** don't** **own the** **story.** I merely expressed the story from my point of view using Adventure Time characters. Thanks for reading! Please look forward for chapter 2 ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_What kind of terrible things?_ Finn asked to himself. "So what happens next, Dad?"

"Well. That's basically how we met." He awkwardly looked at both his children. "I know, I know. Bullying ain't the best way to impress a girl. But hey, it was actually fun. She was really boyish and adventurous so we had a lot of fun with her and sorta started to get attached, well _I did_ at least. I don't think Ashley even thought of her as a being at all. Just some toy.." he knuckled his fist and took a deep breath. "It kinda became an everyday routine for all of us. We'd always mess with her, and she'd expect us to." He laughs, then continues:

Lying down on Marshall's lap, Ashley played with her hair as he was busy checking his mom's business reports for her.

"Wait-" Marceline interrupted. "Are you saying _the badest bad boy, _a.k.a. The Vampire King, reviews his mother's reports from time to time?" She asked. Surprised, yet amuzed.

It took them a moment to process, then they laughed. "Yeah, I guess." Marshall answered. "What? Is it so un-_me? _Come on, it's not like I always do it. Besides, she was really busy with office work and it's how I make it up to her. I've never usually spent that much time with your grandmother."

"So when are you gonna be done, babe?"

Marshall flipped through the pages. "There's still a lot more to check."

She got up and slowly started to drop onto the ground. "I'm out of float powder." She said as she took out a small pouch. "And I'm bored." She added. Marshall didn't respond. "I'm gonna go out for a while and have some fun, 'kay babe?" Marshall nodded, so she stepped out. Hours later, he finally finished and sent everything back to his mom.

_Woah. It's dark out already, maybe we should mess with some fluffy people. Speaking of which, Ashley isn't back yet. Where could she have gone to?_

There was a large bang at his door. "Mr. Marshall Lee?" Someone called out. "Mr. Marshall Lee, if you're in there, It'd be best to open up." it said, and so he did. It was Pepermint butler standing at his door step, along with a few guards. "Mr. Marshall Lee,"

"Oh quit it with the '_Mr._' already." Marshall groaned.

"I'd like your _cooperation._" He cleared his throat. "You are being summoned to the Candy Palace in the order of Prince Bubba Gumball."

Marshall rolled his eyes, "Tch. What does he want?" He complained.

No response. The guards took hold of Marshall. "Alright, I'm going. I'm going. No need for that!" They let go and waited for him to walk ahead before they followed.

Marshall was lead into a room inside the Candy Palace. Sitting at a desk, Gumball greeted him. "Marshall."

"Your Highness." He greeted back sarcastically.

"I suppose you'd like to know why you were called here." Gumball said as he stood up.

"Yeah." Marshall answered. "Wouldn't you if were suddenly summoned by some wad while all you did for the whole day was help out your mom."

Gumball sighed and walked over to the only curtained bed, Marshall finally realizes they were in the Palace's infirmary. "I hope you'd refrain from the jokes this time." Gumball opened the curtains. Somebody was there, all bandaged up, bruised everywhere, seemingly trying to stay alive.

"Fionna..?" Marshall's eyes widened. You could see the pity in his eyes. It was horrid. _Oh Glob. She looks awful. What the hell happened to her?!_

"As you can see, she's in a terrible state." Gumball fixed her blanket. "I called you out simply because this concerns _you_ very much."

"What?!" Marshall shouted. "How am I involved in all this?! Sure, I mess with her a lot, but no way in hell would I do this. This.. this is too damn much."

"Nobody said you did this to her." Gumball clarified. "It was Ashley."

Marshall couldn't say anything but "_No._" He froze. "No. You're lying. No. Ashley wouldn't. She would go this far. I know her, and I know she wouldn't do this to Fionna. No. No. No no no no no no. No. She wouldn't try to -"

"_Kill_ her?" Gumball walked towards him.

"SHE DIDN'T DO IT," he shouted, "STOP ACCUSING HER YOU DAMN WAD." and shouted, "ASHLEY MAY BE ALWAYS THIS AND THAT BUT SHE DIDN'T DO THIS." and shouted. "SHE WOULDN'T, OKAY? She wouldn't.."

_How could she.. no, right? She couldn't, right? _

_No. She could, and probably would._

_Ashley.. you went too far.._

OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO

_**disclaimer**. Ok, so I based the story from _the song "Terrible Things by Mayday Parade"_. You gotta admit, that song was damn heart breaking. **I totally ****don't** **own the** **story or the characters.** I merely **expressed** the story from my point of view using Adventure Time characters. Thanks for reading! Please look forward for chapter 3 ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

Marshall stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Gumball stopped him.

He became quiet. He turned his head to Gumball, "Where else? I'm going to get Ashley." He started walking again. As soon as he reached the door, guards started to surround him.

"_I'm just going to get her._" Marshall tried his best not to shout. He turned around to face Gumball, who spoke as soon as they faced each other.

"Marshall, listen, we all want to solve this problem as soon as we can. Fionna almost died. Luckily, somebody saw her and brought her here." He gestured Peppermint butler out. "I'd like you to listen to him before anything else." Peppermint bulter quickly stepped out. Marshall agreed, as if he had another choice.

Moments later, Peppermint butler came back with a man in a suit, brown hair, a red bowtie and blue, round glasses. "This man is Simon Petrikov," Gumball introduced, "he saw what happened."

"Yes, well," he fixed his glasses, "_partly_." He cleared his throat and continued, "I was only able to spectate before she was thrown off."

"Please," he signaled to the door, "tell us everything." They went out, nurses tended to Fionna while the four of them, Marshall, Simon, Gumball, and Peppermint butler, were left alone in one of the palace's private rooms. Peppermint butler went ahead and set them some tea.

"Can't we just get on with it already?!" Marshall complained with annoyance.

"_Marshall Lee. Oh, honestly._" Gumball whispered to him and rolled his eyes. "Simon, if you may."

Simon held his hands together. "Well, as I previously said, I saw her before she was thrown off the cliff. I was simply passing by at the bottom of the cliff, please don't ask, neither do I know how I got there. Well at first she, uhh, F-"

"Fionna." Marshall helped him out and crossed his arms together.

"Right. Fionna was lying down, no, she was trying to get up. It seemed she was already beaten up at that time. Before she could stand, or even reach her bag, this other girl, who was wearing all black and a yellow belt maybe. She had white hair and a bit blue-ish skin. She kicked the bag off the cliff and started saying something, which I didn't hear because of our distance. After so, she took Fionna by the neck and started choking her. Fionna, who I assumed was out of strength, tried to move her hands off, but couldn't. The other one started talking again, then finally let go of her, throwing her off the cliff where she hit her body, mostly her head, quite a few times. It was very dangerous since the cliff was high, I believe the highest in the land of Aaa. Also, it was rocky, it gave her minor, yet a number of wounds. Her condition was almost fatal, good thing she didn't get any inside bleeding on her head. I went to help her as soon as the other one left. I recognized that a few of Fionna's items were fom the Candy Kingdom, so I brought her here as soon as possible."

"Could you describe the suspect again, Simon Petrikov?" Gumball requested.

"She was a bit slim, compared to Fionna. She had white hair, some were flopping over her face. Blue-ish skin, quite darker than yours." he pointed out Marshall, "Her clothes, well, I'm not that aware of fashion now a days so I wouldn't know what it's called. A combination of pants, which reached to her ankles, I think, and a tube top. Both black, also a yellow belt, I think? Maybe? Pardon, I'm not so sure of the details." Simon exclaimed.

Gumball looked back at Marshall. "And there you have it." he said.

Marshall looked away. "He said it himself, okay? _He wasn't so sure of the damn details._"

"Marshall, it was _clearly_ Ashley." Gumball said. "Who else in the Land of Aaa dresses like that and beats someone up just because she's bored?"

Marshall wasn't convinced. He stood and walked towards the window, getting himself outside before Gumball could even order out his guards. Gumball quickly got up and ran towards the window, shouting to him, "_MARSHALL LEE, WHERE ARE YOU-"_

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" He shouted back. "I'm going to get Ashley. I want to hear it from her myself." He took off, searching everywhere through Aaa. It was still dark out, most of everyone was still asleep. He went back to his house, nothing. She wasn't there. Then he remembered she had friends at Wizard City, where one can buy and sell magic. He went there as soon as he could.

He was there, but at the same time, wasn't. Wizard City was hidden with, well, magic. Only those who possessed magic were allowed to enter. But hey, he was The Vampire King. He could enter whenever he wanted. He could use the magical gem his mom gave him.

He got in and searched. He found the shop Ashley frequented in. It was still open, so no need to break in.

The bell to the shop rang as Marshall entered. "Ye ye, we got 'em all here. What chu want?" He asked with a weird way of speaking. He squinted his eyes and recognized Marshall. "Ooh! Ashly's, right? She wuz here jus' a wile ago." He said, pronouncing her name wrong.

"Listen, I don't have time for crap." Marshall took hold of his shirt's collar. "Where is she?"

"Woh man, I ain't no braggin', but I can du karateh-" Marshall gripped tighter and hissed at him. "Owkay, owkayy. I dun' know, man. All shi menttioned wuz shi's goiing tu theh last street in Wizarhd Citeh." He said, frightened.

Marshall rushed out. He found the last street of the City in a minute, in _literally_ less than a minute. It was only a few stores away from there anyway. He searched off again. He looked everywhere, and finally, he found her in a club scooted in somehow in a very, very narrow alley way.

He was a vampire, the _king_ even. What dark club wouldn't care to let him in?

OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO

**Heeeeeeyyyy**. Sorry I took so long on chapter 3,_ actually it's been done weeks ago I just 'accidentally' left it waiting to get posted. _Anyways, how was it so far? Please wait for chapter 4 :) I'll try to post it before the year ends.


	4. Chapter 4

The place was perfect for devils. You get served with any liquor you please while feeling up some chicks. Strippers dancing on the stage. Everyone was making out, too. The light was dim enough for people, drunk or not, to think no one sees them making out at one corner or another. Or maybe they just didn't care.

He kept floating straight, no time for sightseeing. He got to the hallways, to the rooms where they do _it_. He was hoping she wasn't there, but she was. He could smell her scent. _Room 609_. He could hear someone in there. He was trying his best to open it up, still hoping he mistook that scent for someone else. _Come on Marshall, pull your shit together. She'd never do that to you. Just.. open.. it.._

And well, the expected was there.

"Ashley..?"

Surprised, she got off of the man, who was all musclely and had blonde hair to match his dark toned skin.

"Oh Glob, what are your doing here. You ain't supposed to be here"

"_Hey, is this him?_" The man asked. "_Pfft. No wonder you oftened here._"

Marshall stared blankly at the man. "_Hey. Bozo. Not a good time for that._" Ashley whispered. "Babe, I can explain-"

Marshall walked forward, ignoring everything, took her by the arm, and proceeded to forcefully take her with him.

"Babe..?" No response

"... Babe?" He didn't even flinch.

"Babe." Nothing.

Marshall wasn't even going to look back at her face. Her Glob darn cheating face.

They got out of Wizard City, he flew incredibly higher than usual, still gripping onto Ashley's arm with only one hand. It gave her a little scare.

"Hey! What are you doing? I don't have any float powder or any sort of flight potion right now! Don't drop me! Don't drop me!"

He didn't speak, but instead, gave her a furious glare.

He stopped and asked her, his voice as if he was whispering, but he's probably just tired. "Is that right? You don't have any float powder?"

She realized they were near ground level, barely, and she could jump off, if only Marshall's grip wasn't too tight.

"Wasn't that why you left earlier?" He asked another one.

She looked at him with confusion, before she could say anything Marshall lifted her to where she could face him, "What the hell, Ashley?!" He shouted to her face. "You lie to me, cheat on me, for who knows how damn long, and on top of that you almost killed Fionna! No,_ you wanted her dead_." He was sure of it.

"What?" She asked, in a tone as if she couldn't believe him. "You mean _bunny-ears_?" She laughed. "I knew it. I fucking knew it."

Marshall was the one confused now, but he didn't say anything. Focusing all his frustrations on her was all he could do.

Ashley poked her finger onto Marshall's chest, hard. "You fucking like her, right? You like her better than me now, even before, you already did. And here I was doing my best to stay with you."

_What_. Marshall clenched his fist on one hand and tightened the grip on the other. _You're one to fucking talk like that_. His eyes were almost at their limit, the tears would soon fall, but he had to keep them in. He didn't want to look any more pathetic.

"_Wow_." Marceline commented. "What a bitch. She had quite the nerve."

"I know, right?" Marshall agreed.

Finn shaked his dad's sleeve and asked him to continue.

"I don't know why you're like this, why you even talk like this, but I... I loved you. I fucking loved you. How could I even do anything behind your back? And Fionna, wasn't she _your_ idea? You were the one who wanted to mess with her. Even after they left that day. And somehow you found out where she lives and took me with you to simply let your desire for bullying to take place. I came on the first few times, then sometime later I would tell you I don't want to anymore or that we shouldn't but you still made me go with you until I had fun and got used to it, until I started to care for her _as a friend_. She became my friend, my bud, and I thought it was the same for you, but I was so wrong. You thought nothing of her but a chew toy!" He let out his anger through these words. He had way more to say but the words were all jumbled up, nothing formed a logical sentence.

He held both her shoulders now, looking into her eyes, begging "If you weren't happy anymore..." he slightly shook her, "the least you could've done was break up with me before all.. all this.."

He looked back at her, forcing her to look directly into his eyes, "Tell me.. What happened today? Please say you didn't try to kill Fionna, that everything's a misunderstanding.. _Please_.."

She smirked. "Yeah. I tried to kill her. To be honest, I thought she had already died earlier. If I knew she could still stand, I would've done way more brutality on her." She started laughing again.

His mind turned completely blank now. Maybe because of what was going on, or maybe because he's proving himself wrong to Gumball again, or maybe because he started questioning himself of what he actually felt for Fionna, or maybe because of the fact that even if he did like her in a romantic way, would it matter? Fionna was dying at the moment, who knows she could be dead already, hopefully not. Scratch all that. He knew why he was like this and so do all of you.

"This place.. " Marshall turned her face around, "is where you tried to kill her, right?" He looked down, turning her face with him. "You dropped her there, right?"

"Y..eah.." she answered.

"Helplessly beating her up, kicking her things off the cliff, choking her before throwing her off." He locked his eyes on the cliff's rocky path down, _Glob, Fionna. Thank goodness you survived that. Please don't die_ were his prayers deep inside. "You have no more float powder, didn't you get some earlier?" He asked, still looking down.

"What?"

"Float powder. Don't pretend you can't hear me."

She hasn't anwered yet, Marshall asked again. She nodded. "Yes, I have none of that. Kapish." She said, pulling out an empty pouch. Marshall's grip was now staring to losen.

"Babe?"

He took one last look at her before he started letting go, letting her arms slip off from his grip.

He did not speak.

"...!"

He let go completely.

OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO

**As promised, chapter 4 :)** Again, I say "**_disclaimer_**" for I had based this story on Terrible Things by Mayday Parade, I merely **_expressed_** the story from my point of view using AT characters.

Happy holidays everyone! Thank you for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

"You didn't kill her, did you, dad?!" Finn anxiously asked.

Marshall laughed, "No, I didn't kill her. Nor did she die. But I think I had every intention to? I don't remember."

"Did she have something that helped her? Like a magic carpet or something? Some wizards have those." Asked Marceline.

"No," he shook his head sideways, "she didn't have one of those, she preferred having float powder and potions instead."

"Oh, so she's immortal, isn't she? That's why she didn't die." Finn assumed.

"Mm.. that's not it either." He said. "She wasn't immortal, too. At that time, she was _working her way_ to immortality. But she wasn't yet. Everyone from her family were just normal citizens back then, she was the first who took interest in magic and- okaaay, we're off topic. Let's continue?"

They both shook their heads yes.

She started to fall, shouting at Marshall, hoping he'd grab her before she fell. But he didn't. He was there, staring at her, waiting for her to hit those grounds and stumble down. She closed her eyes tight. She knew. She was going to die. A few more inches and she'd be rolling down the rocky cliff, same as Fionna or even worse, she was just really lucky to be bought to the infirmary. Then, someone grabbed her. Her whole body, actually. As she opened her teary eyes, the pink prince was in front of her, sighing in relief.

He looked back at Marshall, "MARSHALL LEE. _THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU SAID YOU'D DO_. You almost killed her!" He yelled, seemingly frustrated. Gumball let her to the ground and guards led by Peppermint butler restrained her.

"What in the world-! You're so angry with what happened to Fionna, yet you do the same to your girlfriend! Instead of doing that to her, wouldn't you be angry if someone did that to your girlfriend?! Don't do reckless things like this."

Marshall never really hated the pink prince of candies. But he hated what he had done and what he's still doing. "She's not my girlfriend anymore." He announced. "Why do you even care?! You've never cared! Why do you care so much now?! _You're not supposed to care! _You. You're just a puny prince of a kingdom. Me? I'M A KING, a king of a world!" He leaned closer, "You don't have the right to tell me what I should or shouldn't do."

Gumball frowned. He took a deep breath and did his best not to anger Marshall any further. "Must I keep telling you to to _calm down and think things through_.Why do you- Oh- _Please_ be more civilized, for Glob's sake."

"_You have nothing to do with this._"

"_I know._ Well my point is tha-"

"Well I don't care about your point. Your point probably sucks. You suck. You pink coated piece of shit."

That. Gumball wasn't taking any of that. He knew Marshall was simply bursting out his frustration. But no way was he taking this. "_I'm no pink coated piece of shit_." And so went on the yelling. They argued. They always argue. But this argument wasn't just mere petty things.

"You know what? Screw you. Do what you fucking want with that bitch." He flew off. Passing through places that looked incredibly beautiful with the moon's light upon it. Places he always passes by. He never realized such breath taking places have always been there. He stared blankly, admiring the view. _I wish she could see this_.. He stopped. Shocked of what he said. More of who he wanted this to see. _Fionna?_ He questioned. _Why did I want her to see this?_

Confused, he brushed off his thoughts and went off. Roamed the whole land of Aaa, but still didn't find any peace of mind. He decided to go to the only place he hasn't went to for the night, Fionna and Cake's tree house.

He peeked through the dark windows, obviously no one was there. Cake was surely at the Candy Kingdom staying beside Fionna as she did her best on staying alive. Marshall was praying, deep down inside that she would be fine, that this didn't affect her body as much as the doctors and nurses think it did. That she would survive and be well.

He could've gotten in easily, but it seemed impossible at the moment.

He floated around and finally found a comfy spot at the top of the tree house. Staying there, looking at the starry sky, seemed like the only thing to calm him down. His thoughts went around, he was finally able to process them all. He spent the whole night there, what's left of the long night at least.

He didn't really want to move away from his spot, but it was almost dawn, he needed to get back into his cave and hide from the sun. Before he did, he went to the palace for one last peek at Fionna. Fionna's condition was stable, which gave him relief. And beside her was Cake who probably held onto her hand as soon as she got there, crying until she fell asleep. Nothing much changed. Fionna was still tucked in bed. Bruised and scarred, with an oxygen mask on her as she slept.

Marshall placed his hand on the glass of the window, wanting very much to see Fionna awake and back to her usual self.

_Please. _

_Wake up, Fionna._

_Please be okay._


End file.
